(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
To control the temperature of a fixing roller (a fixing unit) including a heat source thereinside, a fixing device includes a temperature sensor for measuring the surface temperature of the fixing unit.